In My Veins
by TsukiBooks
Summary: "Drop your weapons!" The hazel-eyed girl arched an eyebrow at them in a way that just somehow very familiar. "I am the Head of Security of London ARC, Captain Becker! Drop your weapons." – A mysterious young woman steps through the anomaly from the future. Who is she?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is a little story that popped into my head randomly, such fun! This is just the prologue of the story and gives a little –and not so little- hints about a Future ARC and what's going on. **

**(This is NOT part of my Siblings Are Menaces series!)**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Genre: Humour + Drama.**

**Pairings: EmilyXMatt, AbbyXConnor and later JessXBecker.**

**Summary: **_**"Drop your weapons!" The hazel-eyed girl arched an eyebrow at them in a way that just somehow very familiar. "I am the Head of Security of London ARC, Captain Becker! Drop **__**your**__** weapons."**_** – A mysterious young woman steps through the anomaly from the future. Who is she?**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in this Fanfiction. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

**In My Veins**

2037

Two pairs of heavy army boots thundered down a hallway, one much smaller than the other. Two soldiers, a young woman and a much older man, sped down the long and empty corridors, red lights flashing above them.

The Man's tone was pale olive, his dark brown hair was only beginning to go grey and a tilted scar crossed his cheek, just cutting into the makings of a light beard that covered his chin. Despite all of this, you wouldn't expect the man to be 50-years-old. The only thing that gave him away was his eyes, his brown eyes that changed their shade in different lights, seemed to be like sparkly rips in time; showing him to be much older than he appeared or even was.

The sounds of shouting echoed down the hall and made the girl soldier slow her pace and look over her shoulder. "What about the others?" She asked, concern edged onto her pretty fair-toned face.

"They'll be okay." Colonel Hilary Becker reassured, pushing against her back to project her forward. "He wants you and once he realises you've gone, he won't be bothering the ARC."

The Soldier nodded and sped up, though she couldn't quite shake the unease that had settled in her stomach; she was leaving a lot of people she cared about behind.

The two soldiers ran down the halls of the London ARC until they reached a large grey-bricked hall-like room; weapon cases sat on desks and a wide assortment of guns hung on the walls, benches were spaced around the outskirts of the room and lockers stood to one end. The Armoury was empty.

"You okay to do this?" asked Becker, pulling out a small device from his pocket. It was an Anomaly-Mapper, a handheld crystal-screened mechanism that mapped certain anomalies, and also created them.

"There's no other way, is there?" replied the soldier, using one hand to sling her backpack over her shoulder and the other holding tightly onto her EMD side gun.

"It's the only way to protect everyone." He told her, glancing up from putting in the settings into the device. He stopped when he noticed she was staring blankly ahead of her, face pale and hand shaking.

Becker turned to her, bending so that they were level (she was little less than a head smaller than him) and grasped onto her shoulder. She looked at him, fear swimming in her big brown eyes.

"You can do this. You're my best man; strong and very brilliant. I believe in you." Becker assured, giving her a warm smile. She smiled back, a small shy smile.

"Will I ever see you again, Colonel?" She asked with a fondness to her tone. A mysterious grin spread across his lips.

"Don't you worry about that; we'll come get you once we get that psychopath. And where I'm sending you, the man who'll protect…well…it'll be like having _me_ there. Just trust me; we'll meet again…and sooner than you think, kid." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

With those words of comfort, the soldier tightened her grip on her EMD and her hand stopped shaking. The fear in her eyes turned to determination. "Let's do this, then."

"That's my girl." Becker winked and pointed his Anomaly-Mapper outward, pressing down on a button. In a burst of gold, an anomaly appeared; spiralling in the centre of the room.

"Remember, we'll see each other real soon." He promised, giving her one last smile. The girl nodded, taking in a deep breathe and exhaling it slowly. She gave one last salute to her commanding officer; the Soldier marched forward and straight through the anomaly.

A smirk quirked his lips; little did she know who's life she was about to walk into, and little did she know what an impact it would have. He pointed the Anomaly-Mapper at the anomaly, pressing the button again; it closed.

The Soldier found herself on the other side the anomaly, feeling it close behind her. She blinked in surprise, a large group of soldiers surrounding her. She knew this place, she knew the people. But one face, or maybe two, stood out to her.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" Amelia groaned, totally irritated.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Just so you know, my Girl Soldier OC, Amelia, is absolutely not in any kind of romantic relationship with Becker! He's very much so Jess Parker's. You're going to find out more in the next chapters, so don't go reading into this! You can more or less guess who she is. If not? Really?**


	2. Old Soldier

**A/N: I wanted to post this yesterday, but my internet connection was absolute rubbish! Anyway, a very happy birthday to my wonderful big brother, Rictofenking95!**

**And enjoy! **

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in this Fanfiction. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

**In My Veins**

Chapter One – Old Soldier

2012

It had been 3-months since the New Dawn/Convergence Incident, and everyone had been very busy since the day in question; no one more so than Captain Becker. His workload had meant he was always the first to arrive and the last to leave, sometimes he'd even end up sleeping in the barracks; this had not impressed Abby or Emily.

The Media and the Public had pretty much brought and forgotten about the stories about chaos that had happened one that fateful day in May, but the repercussions of New Dawn were still going on. The ADD had missed some anomalies, the Locking Mechanisms hadn't done their jobs, the Team were still being pulled left right and centre and to top it all; the weather was appalling.

According to Connor the weather, which had gone from one extreme to another, would be messed up for the next few weeks because of the effects of the New Dawn Anomaly.

That morning, there had been an anomaly in an abandoned amusement park. So the team had spent the day running around after a Giant Ant; tired, soaking wet and in some cases (Becker's) covered in guts. The result of the day; Connor got lost in the house of mirrors and Abby had to go save him, Matt then had to go save Abby after she'd gotten lost in the house of mirrors too and Emily (THE BLOODY VICTORIAN!) had got in the truck and smashed into the Ant, right in front of Becker and covered him with it's guts.

She was still apologising!

So by the time they arrived back the ARC as it neared 4.30, Becker was looking forward to going home. In a clean uniform, Becker entered into the Armour to collect his things whilst towel drying his damp hair.

The Armoury was basically the Soldiers hang-out between missions and Becker's training. They were usually found playing cards and gossiping (though they'd deny it!) around the room. He smirked and rolled his eyes as he turned to his desk and quickly skimmed through the paperwork on it, letting the towel rest across his shoulders.

Becker heard the sound of the armoury door opening with a swish, and it was followed by the clicking of high heels. At the sound he felt the urge to smile, the familiar increase in his heart rate and the fluttery feeling in stomach arising; the feeling was so unmanly, he hated it! And he'd never admit he looked forward to it…

The urge to smile was replaced with a slightly more violent urge when he heard the sounds of cat-calls and whistling of his men.

"Alright sweetheart!"

"Hey baby!"

"Good-Looking!"

Newbies were so annoying.

"Knock it off!" Becker shouted, shooting a glare their way as he turned to face Jess, who totally ignored the immature jeering.

Lt Walker, 50-year-old, dedicated and loyal man from Wales, who'd been around since the old ARC, whacked the ringleader, Sgt Reid, over the head. Reid was cheeky lad who didn't really take the job seriously. He'd been around for only two weeks and already thought he was the best.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" moaned the younger man.

"Because you're an idiot." Jack Walker told him in his Welsh accent, rolling his eyes exasperatedly at him.

The Newbies always took a while to twig onto the fact that the stoic Captain Becker, a man respected and trusted throughout most in the ARC, had quite the soft spot for their cheerful Ms Parker.

Now, Jack was probably the oldest soldiers in the ARC, he'd been married 25-wonderful-years and he knew when an old soldier found that special 'thing', whether it be a hobby, a job or a person, that they would live for. He lived for his wife and his children.

Lt Walker had known Becker a long time; he was a good man and despite being young for a Captain, he was an old-soldier. You see, old-soldiers aren't defined by age nor rank but by experience. Becker had seen real darkness, he'd felt real heartbreak and he'd lost people, people he cared about. Because of this, Becker wasn't the usual kind of 26-year-old soldier, who might go out drinking, gambling or picking up women at bars. He was focussed, devoted to his job. But he needed more than his job, he needed that 'thing' to live for; and if Lt Jack Walker was a gambling man, he would be willing to bet that Jessica Parker was that very thing his Captain needed.

He saw from the very first time he'd seen the two of them together the ease in Becker's shoulders, a light casting away the shadows in his face and the youthful smile that lingered long after she'd left the room.

Walker gave a small smile and shook his head fondly when he sneaked a glance at Parker and his Captain, soft smiles on both their faces and a sparkle in their eyes.

"Sorry about them, they did it to Abby and Emily too." Becker told her in a hushed voice, so not he be overheard by his nosey men, smirking sheepishly.

"It's okay, my Nan always said to just ignore blokes like that! 'Don't give them the satisfaction,' she'd say!" She replied, giving him her most dazzling grin. After the Beetles and the New Dawn incident, the two of them had eased with each other.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked, tossing the towel to land on his desk.

"Well, I've got an incident report you need to check over before you leave…the one about Sgt Reid shooting Sgt Scott with the EMD…"

"Ah yeah…" Becker shot Reid a dark look, shaking his head when he caught sight of the soldier making the other new recruits laugh by juggling battery packs of EMD guns. "That's kid is gonna be death of me."

Jess laughed suddenly, he gave her a quizzical look.

"Sorry, it's just that…you know he's 2-years older than you don't you?" She grinned at him, causing him to smirk back.

"In my profession it's not about how old you are, it's about how you behave and how you act. Sgt Reid maybe 28-years-old, but he's the kind of guy who isn't dedicated enough to face up to the monsters." He told her, a very serious look in his eye. "If you look at Lt Jack Walker, he was shot in the knee in Iraq and was pretty much thrown out of the army because of it. He had to go through months of intensive physiotherapy to get back up and be better! And that is why he's so good at his job, because he doesn't give up; he's 50-years-old."

Jess smiled and nodded; "Mental Maturity, yeah?"

"Basically, yeah!" Becker chuckled.

Suddenly the red lights flashed, the sirens rang out throughout the ARC and the sounds of scuffling and the shouts of Soldiers made Jess and Becker turn sharply on the spot to see an anomaly shining and gracefully spiralling in the centre of the room.

Without missing a beat, Becker stepped in front of Jess and caught the EMD rifle Lt Walker tossed over to him.

_-"Becker, we've got another anomaly!"_ came Matt's voice through the comms.

"I know, I'm standing right in front of it!" replied the Captain, aiming his gun at it. "My men have already got it covered but I could do with a Locking Mechanism down here."

_-"It's with all the soldi'rs? Well, that's gotta be good! The only thin' bett'r than an anomaly in the Armoury would be an anomaly in the Menagerie!"_ Connor piped up, cheerfully.

"Connor…"

_-"Yeah?"_

"Shut up!" Becker growled, feeling a pang of protective instinct hit him like a tidal wave as he felt Jess tighten her hold on his arm. She wasn't supposed to anywhere near an anomaly, he never wanted her in that position, never again!

_-"Where's Jessica?"_ asked Emily as if on cue.

"I'm with Becker!" She announced her voice higher than usual.

_-"Ooh."_ came the mixed murmuring of the team, twigging onto why the Head of Security was so tense.

_-"On our way, don't worry!"_ Abby reassured, whether it was directed to Jess or to Becker, it wasn't clear.

"Becker!" Jess gasped, the fear in her voice evident. The anomaly had begun to ripple, something was coming through.

"Get ready to shoot on sight!" He commanded his men, his heart beating fast and that familiar sense of adrenalin pulsing through his veins. "If I say…run…" he added in a whisper to Jess.

"I'm not leaving you." She replied, quietly.

The anomaly rippled one last time and a young woman marched through it determinedly, as if she'd been doing it her whole life.

She had brown hair that was tied back into a messy pony tail, her bangs falling into her big brown eyes. She had high cheek bones, a fair skin tone and semi-full lips. She wore black combat trousers tucked into army boots, a black tight-fitted t-shirt and a black army jacket over the top with what looked like the ARC logo on the front. She had a backpack slung over one of her shoulders and she carried an EMD, the size that Abby and Connor tended to carry.

She stopped and blinked in surprise, looking at all the soldiers in front of her with the barrels on their EMDs pointed at her. The anomaly pulsed and then closed behind her, but she didn't pay any attention to it. Instead, she was staring at two people in particular.

Becker glared back at her, his EMD pointing straight at her, as Jess peaked out from behind him with a curious look on her face.

"Oh you've _got _to be kidding me…" The soldier muttered, an unimpressed look adorning her pretty face.

Becker arched an eyebrow.

All of a sudden, the Core Team came hurting into the room all guns blazing in their usual professionally badass attitude. They all stopped when they saw no anomaly and what appeared to be one of Becker's men…er…women…?

"Drop your weapons!" Sgt Reid ordered the woman, once again being a prat. Becker gave him an exasperated look, Walker rolled his eyes and the Core Team looked slightly amused. Anyone who came through an anomaly never did as they were told…

The hazel eyed girl arched an eyebrow, in a way that was unnervingly familiar.

"I am the Head of Security of the London ARC, Captain Becker, you drop _your _weapons." She told them, aiming her own EMD at them. There was a silence, where everyone just stared at her. It was one of those moments where it is just so surreal that you can't even form words to leave your mouth.

"Kid…you're really not." Their own Captain Becker finally said, sounding un-amused. "I think you'll find that I'm the Head of the Security of the ARC, and I'm Captain Becker."

"Right, so you're still a Captain then? So it's got to be, what, 2015-2016?" She said, dumping her bag on the floor and letting her EMD gun rest on her shoulder. There was another one of those moments, Connor and Abby exchanged a look and agreed that this was all completely bizarre.

"Actually," Jess piped up, "The year is 2012."

"2012!? Bloody hell, the Colonel sent me _waaaay _back!" The Other 'Captain Becker' said, totally ignoring the fifty-odd ARC Soldiers who were all aiming their guns at her...still.

"Colonel who?" Becker asked, beginning to get really annoyed girl. First this girl claims to be 'Captain Becker', and then she starts behaving like she owns the place!

"You!" She told him, smirking ever so slightly. "Well, you from the Future, that is."

"So you're a Captain Becker from the future, when our Captain Becker is a Colonel…?" Emily said slowly, raising her eyebrows.

"The Victorian gets it!" Girl-Becker said, thoroughly amused.

"Just who the hell are you!?" Matt demanded, just about having had enough.

"I've already told you, Anderson, my name is Captain Becker and I'm the Head of Security of the London ARC in the Future!" She retorted, rolling her eyes impatiently.

"You've got no proof of that." The Future Man remarked, coldly.

"Oh yeah?" The Soldier reached behind her but stopped when everyone started yelling a string of "Freeze", 'Stop There" and "Don't even think about it", all at once. She arched an eyebrow, that same small smirk quirking her lips.

She continued to reach in an overly exasperated way behind her; everyone primed and ready to shoot her if necessary. She then pulled her hand back holding onto a flat plastic card case, continuing in the overly-exasperated and dramatic movements.

Without anymore hesitation, she tossed it over to Abby; who caught it. It was ID, like a drivers licence. There was a picture of the 'Future Captain Becker', wearing a totally rigid expression on her face, her shoulders back and level. Next to the passport sized photograph was some details.

**CAPTAIN A. BECKER.**

**ACCESS LEVEL: HIGH.**

**BASED: LONDON ARC**

**TEAM: BETA**

Unlike the usual kind ID, it didn't have her date of birth, her age or even her address. At the back of the card was a code.

"This would've been really convincing…" Jess said, looking over Abby's shoulder at the ID.

"Would have been?" Girl-Becker arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I would've believed this if it wasn't for the fact that all the ARC personnel have BioTag-Bracelet ID." The Field Co-Ordinator replied, smiling at her cleverness.

The other young woman smirked again, obviously impressed. "That's true, Mrs…ahem…Ms Parker, except _that _is purely for the public-eye. _This one_ is for the ARC." Using her free hand she pulled down her sleeve to reveal a BioTag-Bracelet, just like the kind used at the ARC.

"Look, I've had enough, either you come with us quietly for some questioning or I shoot you and you can spend the night in a cell. You're choice." Becker said, unconvinced by her reasoning.

"I'm already being integrated in here, but I guess we can take it somewhere a little more cosy." Girl-Becker replied, dropping her EMD to the ground with a soft clunk.

* * *

Workers cowered against the walls in fear as a well-dressed man marched down the corridors of the ARC, his face red and grinding his teeth.

'_Why can there never be an anomaly in the ARC without some kind of chaos following?' _James Lester thought to himself as he entered into the Security Quarter. Through another double doors and he found himself in a small dark room with a one-way mirror, the Core Team watching through it.

"What the hell has been going on?" He demanded, furious.

"She walked through an anomaly, Sir, and it closed behind her." Becker informed him, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"She reckons she's from the Future; Captain Becker, Head of Security of the ARC." Connor added, grinning stupidly.

"So it'll become a family job then, will it?" Lester quipped, looking into the room.

"That is if she _is_ Captain Becker." Abby said, sceptically. Jess bit her lip and looked up at Becker from where she stood beside him. He eyes were focussed on the woman on the other-side of the window. Who was she? Was she related to Becker?

"So…you're from the Future. When?" Matt asked her, looking at her from across the table. She was leaning back in her chair, arms folded and with an expressionless look on her face. If she was a Becker, than that face was certainly a family trait.

"That's classified." She replied shortly.

"Okay. Let's from the basics then, shall we? What does the A stand for in this?" Matt held up the ID.

"People just call me Becker." She retorted shortly, looking away from him.

"Well what does your Dad call you?" He asked, impatiently. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Kid."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, okay, Amy."

"Amy?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"If you must know, iIt's short for Amelia." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, now we're getting somewhere! So how old are you, Amelia?" The Future-Man said, smirking slightly.

"Amy." She growled, glaring at him. "And I'm 22."

"22? You're quite young for a Captain. How is that?" Matt said, curiously.

"I've worked for the ARC for a long time. I did part-time work from when I was 13, and started full-time as soon as I turned 18." She explained, shrugging. "Anyway, your Becker was the same age as me when he became a Captain."

"He was?"

"You were?" Abby asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I was, I joined the ARC not that long afterwards. How'd she know that though?" Becker answered, confusion edging onto his brow.

"Look, I'm going to get to the point. Why are you here?" Matt asked, giving her a stern look. Amy gave him a long, intense look, as if she was studying him, before finally getting to her feet.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you're mates might as well be on this side of the glass." She said, turning away from him. Matt glanced at the mirror and nodded to them, and the Team filed in with Lester.

"James Lester…" The Director began to introduce himself.

"I know who you are, James." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Good, I hate introductions. Why are you here?" Lester said, putting his hands behind his back and giving her one of his infamous sardonic looks.

There was a pause.

"I was sent here, for protection." Amy replied, turning to face them.

"Protection?" Jess asked, curiously.

"Yeah," She sighed, "There's this guy, in the Future, who's been on the other side of the other anomalies for far too long. He's killed people, loads of people. He's dangerous."

"And he wants you dead?" Emily assumed her tone one of gentleness.

"Actually, he's in love with me." Amy corrected her, surprising them. "And he's convinced I love him too. He started stalking me, about a month ago in my time; I had to go underground, I was living at the ARC. But he figured it out, and started to try and kill the people he thinks have been _'imprisoning'_ me and _'separating'_ us. So I was sent away, to protect the people I care about…and myself. The guy is a bloody psychopath."

"He sounds familiar." Lester drawled, sarcastically.

"I should think so. It's not the first time he's caused trouble for the ARC or its employees." Amy smirked and leaned against the wall. "But then again; his Brother, Danny, caused a bit of trouble too."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**One guess to who's stalking her :D Lol, it's pretty obvious isn't it? This chapter gives some background information on Lt Jack Walker, and a little bit about Amelia. If you haven't already pieced together who Amy is, then you may want to go home and rethink your life…**

**-Kidding!**

**Please keep reading and please review!**


	3. The Anomalies Of Life

**Hello my preciouses! Sorry about the delay, busy week at college and all that. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, it probably won't give you any answers to your questions. In fact, it's like to give you even MORE questions.**

**Oh am I bad?**

**I'm bad!**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in this Fanfiction. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

**In My Veins**

Chapter Two – The anomalies of life:

"Ethan?"

-"Patrick?"

Everyone was stunned into silence, shock plastered all over their faces. Abby and Connor exchanged horrified looks, Matt looked as if he might kill something, Jess instantly went to Emily's side and Becker kept his face expressionless.

"You're surprised…" Amy voiced, whether it was a question or a statement was unclear.

"Well, last time we checked, he'd gone through an anomaly to the Pilocene with Danny goin' aft'r him to make sure he won't hurt anyone else." Connor said his tone rather exasperated.

"Well he must've ditched or killed Quinn and gone through another anomaly to _my _time." Amy retorted impatiently.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Lester suddenly asked. "You could be lying to us for all we know."

Amy looked at him rather indignantly.

"Sir…" Becker suddenly spoke up, for the first time in a while. "I believe she's telling the truth."

Everyone stared at him in surprise, Becker was always the last person to trust someone who'd come through an anomaly. Lester was just as surprised as everyone else. There was pause where he just blinked at his Head of Security.

"What?"

"What possible reason would she have to lie to us? She's just told us that she's been going through every girl's worst nightmare." Becker reasoned calmly. When Lester continued to stare at him, he rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Look, do you trust me?"

"Of course we do!" Abby said, without hesitation.

"Well, I think she's trustworthy. And you know I'd never do anything to put the team at risk, James." The Captain stated, determinedly.

You could almost see the clogs ticking away in Lester's head. He was thinking it through very carefully. On one hand, if she trusted this girl and she ended up killing someone, then things would not be good. However, on the other hand, when was Becker ever wrong about something like this?

"Fine. But if she puts one foot out of line…" Lester began, sternly.

"Then I'll deal with her myself." He finished, darkly.

Amy couldn't help but swallow hard.

"Alright then." Lester said in defeat. "Parker, register Amelia…" _-"Amy."-_ "…Into the system. She can stay in the barracks until further notice." With that said, Lester strolled lazily out without a backwards glance. The Team were left standing there, with rather sheepish looks on their faces.

"Good to know he mellows with age." Amy remarked drily after a moment or two of silence.

"He does?" Emily questioned, looking surprised.

"If you think he's tough now, Em, you should've met him 5-years-ago." Connor said, draping his arm around Abby's shoulders grinning cheekily.

"James Lester, the biggest anomaly of them all." Becker stated, and the rest of the team and Amy could only nod their agreement.

* * *

"Connor…I have to tell you something…see the thing is…well…things are about to change and I-…Oh, I can't do it!"

Abby sighed and stroked Rex with a dishearten look on her face, as she sat in her Lab in the Menagerie. It had been about thirty minutes since Amy had been released and Jess had taken her for a Medical Exam. It was all part of protocol these days, health and safety and all that rubbish.

"What am I going to do Rex?" She said to her favourite dinosaur, "This is a nightmare! We're not ready for this! We're not even married yet! Maybe I won't have to tell him, maybe he'll just know! You hear about that boyfriend's who just…_know_…even if their girlfriend doesn't tell them!"

Rex tilted his head sceptically.

"Oh what would you know, you're a lizard!"

* * *

Connor was in his old Prospero Lab, packing things up and shredding papers. He'd meant to do this months ago, but had been to busy with the Wedding and everything. He and Abby had decided to get married quickly and quietly; only them, the team and a few close family and friends would be attending and the day in question would be taking place in less than a month.

He picked up a file and, without any kind of hesitation, threw into the shredder. It was the Anomaly-Machine blueprints. The Machine itself had been dismantled immediately; the whole project had been called to a stop. Messing with anomalies was too dangerous, even if it was in the right hands. He and Philip had meant to do good, help the world, just imagine what the likes of Helen or Leak or Patrick would do with it…

Patrick...his mind strayed to the young female Captain downstairs. Her words kept ringing in his head;

"_Well he must've ditched or killed Quinn…"_

Was it Danny really dead? He knew Patrick was insane and had murdered innocent people without reason or hesitation, but was it really possible that he killed his own brother? It broke the Scientist's heart to think that one of his closest friends may have been ruthlessly murdered and left in a desert somewhere in the Jurassic or something.

* * *

Emily sat quietly in the Hub at one of the many desks, her mind muddled. She was thinking about Patrick, a man who she once knew as Ethan and who'd attacked her. Her heart went out to Amelia; she understood what it felt like to be the focus of his attention. She knew what it felt like when he was stalking you.

She was thinking about Becker, a man who she now considered the closest thing to a brother; she couldn't even begin to imagine how surreal this was for him. A young woman from the future, who exhibited many personality traits and characteristics similar to him, had stepped through an anomaly claiming to be Captain Becker, the Head of Security of the ARC, only an hour-and-then-some ago. He must have so many questions.

She was thinking about herself, as selfish as it was, but she was terrified. Patrick had made her life hell, kidnapping her, imprisoning her, attempting to murder her, putting a gun to her neck...

Her eyes focussed onto Matt as he passed through the Hub, looking far-off and deep in thought.

Her thoughts were also of Matt, the man she was sure she was in love with. Ever since New Dawn he'd grown distant. She remembered when she first met him, he walked around like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, so disconnected and so…was broken the right word? She thought that would go away once they'd save the Future, and it had for an hour at most, before it returned with a vengeance. It was like he was hiding things again.

He pretended that the kiss they'd shared hadn't happened. She wondered if it had meant anything to him, or if it was a spur-of-the-moment-'I'm-about-to-die'-thing. She couldn't tell, she couldn't tell what was going through his head anymore, she only hoped he'd come to her when he finally knew how to put what was troubling him into words.

* * *

Matt walked through the ARC Corridors, his heart like a brick in his chest. Ever since the day of the New Dawn, he'd been fighting with himself, arguing that the Future-Matt he'd seen was an illusion of his exhausted mind. And was this proof?

Captain Amy Becker, Head of Security of the Anomaly Research Centre, had stepped through an anomaly from the Future. Did that mean that they'd done it? Did that mean all of his fears were uncalled for?

Or was that just what he wanted? Because if his mission was done; he could move on, he could finally live the life he was deprived off as a child. He could be with Emily, the woman he was certain he loved. He could marry her, maybe? Have children with her, perhaps? Grow old with her, possibly?

No matter how many times he'd told himself that everything was going to be okay, there was still the doubt in his mind, and until he knew for sure…he couldn't live that life, with Emily, that he so craved.

* * *

Amy tried not to blink when Doctor Mac, a rather bulky and intimidating medic who never said a word, shone his torch into both of her eyes. "Is this really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so. It's procedure. We need all medical details for all personnel and all visitors who stay anything over 24-hours." Jess told her, skimming through the forms on her clipboard. "Now I just need to take down some personal details for the database."

"Fire away, Ms Parker. –Ouch!" Amy yelped, as Dr Mac stabbed a needle into her arm, without any sign of a warning, to get a blood sample.

"So what's you're full name?" The Blue-eyed Woman asked, smiling brightly.

"Amelia Paige Becker." She said rubbing hr arm once Dr Mac had taken the blood away.

"Paige?" Jess repeated, her brows knitting together in recognition.

"Yeah, apparently I was named after my Great Grandmother and a Family Friend." She shrugged. Jess bit her lip as the curiosity that had been bubbling up inside of her got the better of her.

"So, are you and our Becker related somehow?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"That's classified." Amy answered with a mysterious smile and a wink. Jess chuckled and went back to her clipboard.

"Date of birth?" She asked, flipping through the papers.

"That's classified too." The Soldier said, rather sheepishly.

"Is anything about you _not _classified?" Jess said, as she wrote 'Unknown' into that space.

"Well, I'm lousy at cooking." Amy replied, before Mac grabbed her chin, forced her mouth up and took a swab of her silva.

"Wow he's mean. No please? No thank you? He doesn't even talk for crying out loud!" She muttered, rubbing her sore jaw.

"Hmmm, but the Team don't really respond well to please and thank you." Jess said absentmindedly, as she filled in the rest of the forms. "Especially Becker, he's in here in the most."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Amy said, smirking again, "Ah!" up until Mac plucked a hair from her head and popped it into a small vile.

"Man's a bloody menace!" She stated, glaring at him as he left and making Jess laugh.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Not the longest chapter ever, but this is just setting things up for the rest of the story. I feel like this is going to be a short story, but hopefully still entertaining. I've introduced another one of my OCs:**

**Doctor Alec Mac, a 52-year-old army veteran and medic. If you think James Lester or Captain Becker are intimidating, then you obviously haven't met him. He doesn't put up with whingers or time-wasters. In his opinion, pain is temporary, so he doesn't care if something stings as ling as his patient is healed properly.**

**Keep reading and keep reviewing. **

**I**** like reviews. **

**They're like a warm hug.**


End file.
